irken_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
The Irken Code of Conduct
Note - in early stages, will be tweaked, cleaned up, and revised and all that. Rules of the Irken Conquest Wiki # Do not create a page set in someone else's fanon without their permission first. ## Example - You are not allowed to make a character in person X's fanon unless they allow it. # Please, don't edit a page that doesn't belong to you - unless you're correcting grammar, spelling, or other issues of a similar matter, or unless you have their permission. ## Example - Person X should not edit Person Y's page unless they give the okay, or if they've made some errors in spelling or grammar that should be rectified. # Excessive use of swears on published pages will NOT be tolerated; you are also not to exceed 'PG-13'. # Content following 'Rule 34' will not be tolerated on published pages. # Please keep excessive violence to a minimum; we don't need gore covering the walls or anything like that. # Make use of categories and utilize links where appropriate; we want to be able to find our way around the wiki. # When writing articles, maintain a third person perspective. ## Does not apply to transcripts, stories, or quotes. # Attempt to list your references at the end of your articles when appropriate! # Please, use proper grammar. # Plagiarism is''' NOT TOLERATED.' You are given '''one warning' if caught. ## This extends to both pages and art - stealing art and pages is a no-go. ## Recoloring art is about the same. ## Reskinning media characters is about the same. ## Reskinning canon characters (such as GIR) is not tolerated either, and fails to meet quality standards. # When creating a page, check to see if there's another page with the same name. ## What happens here is situational, but generally it helps prevent disambiguation pages from being made. # Fanon should not directly contradict canon unless such contradiction occurs in an alternate timeline, universe, or other alternate reality; furthermore, it is appreciated if this difference is pointed out somewhere. # ALL CHARACTERS MUST MEET UPON GENERALLY AGREED QUALITY STANDARDS. ## We have standards here! We're no uncultured savages! # Discrimination and Harassment towards Wiki Users will NOT be tolerated. # Vandalism will NOT be tolerated. # Admins can and will issue kicks and bans as necessary ## If the chat gets out of hand, they are expected to police it. ## If you feel their power is being misused, please, file a complaint and present your case. Editing Standards Use the Minor Edit button As a corollary to the above, if you're making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), check the 'This is a minor edit' button near the Summary box before saving the page. This can reduce the page edit dialogues on the Recent Wiki Activity page, and prevent a flood of edits on one page from filling it. Use the Preview Button The preview button is right next to the save edit button, and is there for a reason. It's your own personal spell checker, link checker, whatever-else checker. Use it. Users that purposefully do not preview edits as to inflate their edit count are not well regarded amongst editors, and you may find yourself in trouble with an administrator. Don't link to the current page In other words, a page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. Don't use conversational style This is an information site. It should read like Wikipedia, not like your diary * Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome which has spell-checking built in. * Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons" on pages. This is not applicable, of course, to chat. * Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages or the forum. * Never abbreviate the names of characters, places, or anything. Wherever possible, use the full name of a character the first time they are mentioned. * Note that the above does not apply to transcripts, mission logs, etcetera. Stubs If you don't know enough information on a topic, or you know there's more, add a stub to it by adding the 'Article Stubs' category to the page. Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the Wiki would be nothing but signatures. If you've made an edit that you're particularly proud of (such as a transcript or screenshot), the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. If an administrator needs to review an edit, he or she can do so without your personal signature Always sign your talk page posts If you make a post on a discussion or mission log page, please sign it. If you have a user account, this is as easy as typing four tildes at the end of your post. If you don't have a user account, just sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who's who when reading long conversations. Even better, create an account anyway and use the signature method described. There really is no reason not to if you're going to stick around. Regional Differences in Grammar/Spelling Please refrain from basing edits on the correction of English grammar or spelling as your society sees fit. There are many variations and all are correct. For example, "color" and "colour", "center" and "centre". Note that American English users use "-ize" or "-yze" whereas the British English users use "-ise" or "-yse". Category:Official Documents